1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to light source modules, and particularly to a light-emitting diode light source module.
2. Description of Related Art
A light-emitting diode (LED) is an electronic light source and is usually small in area with integrated optical components to shape its radiation pattern and assist in reflection. Light-emitting range of the light-emitting diode is usually between 90° and 120°. The brightness of the center of the light-emitting diode is higher than the surroundings and the light-emitting range of the center of the light-emitting diode is between 0° and 30°. Brightness of the light source is not uniform.